Friendly Competition
by LanternLight13
Summary: The story of what happens when Alice manipulates Edward into entering a competiton with Mike. The competition - who can win the girl. And the girl is none other than Bella Swan. But there is a twist... AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**.............**

"Yo, Ed, what's up?"

"It's Edward, Mike, not 'Ed'."

"Same thing."

I counted to ten in my mind. Mike Newton was one of the few people who could test my usually calm demeanour.

"Eddie, my man!" Emmett Cullen, my larger than life brother was another story. If I lost my temper it wouldn't help my case with him. Instead I glared. He got the point, but continued anyway. "Eduardo! You come here often?" Often was the school hallway, in front of my locker.

"Shut up, Emmett," said a distinctly feminine voice. I turned from packing my books away to see my sister Alice and Emmett's girlfriend of two years, Rosalie Hale, approach. It was Rose who had spoken. The long naturally blonde hair, supermodel figure and bright blue eyes, matched well with her usually harsh attitude. She was called a bitch by the girls and a goddess by the guys. I called her family. Adopted sister to be exact. "It's too early for bad jokes. Either make them good or wait 'til after lunch."

I heard giggling and turned to find Alice at my elbow. About the height of my elbow too, Alice was the opposite of Rose, with short spiky black hair, and an over abundance of enthusiasm. Like me and Emmett, she had the bright green eyes of the Cullen family, although I'd been told mine were the darkest of the three. And like Emmett, she was dating a Hale, Jasper, the other of our adopted siblings.

Shutting my locker I devoted all my attention to the group of friends and family around me. Several more wondered into the group including Jasper, looking like a male version of Rose, blue eyed and blond hair, and Mike's alternating girlfriends, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, both bottle blonde wannabes. I was facing the height of Forks High School's social hierarchy. I had never understood why I was part of the popular crowd, but I had been informed that bronze coloured hair, green eyes, pale skin and a tall stature were all qualities I have that drive the female populace crazy, ensuring my place in the 'popular' group. Hence the never-ending parade of gossip, rumours and attention that was part of life in a small town school. I didn't like it, but I managed by ignoring most of it.

Before I could be pulled into the inane gossip that made up Jessica's world the bell rang. Saved by the bell was a rather regular cliché that occurred in my life. "I'll see you guys at lunch," I called to the others as Alice dragged us to our first class.

.............

"So, Edward," Lauren whispered in my ear, "Since you're like so smart and everything, could you help me with the English thing? You could like come over to mine on Friday night, and maybe after we could, you know, hang out?"

"Sorry, Lauren," I said, recoiling slightly, leaning away from the cafeteria table. "I'm busy this Friday, but I could always help you in Study, after school on Wednesday."

She looked dejected for a moment before masking her face. "I can't do Wednesdays. How about Saturday night?"

"I'm busy all weekend," I nearly snapped. It was almost a ritual that at lunchtime, once a week Lauren would ask me out on a date with the pretence of helping her study. Every time I gave the same answer. Every time she was never discouraged. Lauren, thankfully, left in a huff after I turned her down. Maybe she was getting a little discouraged.

"I don't get you, Ed," Mike mused. He was sitting across from me, making his way messily through a hamburger. Alice's attention was drawn; making her leave the loving stare she and Jasper were sharing. Emmett also started paying attention. Alice I knew loved to observe people, but Emmett, well his bet with Jasper, if he could stare at Alice for the whole of lunch, had just ended, and I was the new entertainment.

"My name's _Edward_, Mike, not 'Ed'."

"Yeah, yeah, _Edward_. Anyway, I don't get you; every girl in this place throws themselves at you. Yet always you turn them down. What's with that?"

Mike met my gaze, without blinking. I could read his every intention from his eyes. Mike never really liked me. In his opinion I stole every girl away from him intentionally. It's not like I can stop girls gushing about my every move, even on dates with Mike, and I'm pretty sure one or two girls used him to try and get a date with me. And this was his revenge, albeit in small doses. He was trying to humiliate me in front of my friends. I applauded him for trying, but I don't particularly care what he thinks of me.

"I don't date, as none of them are my type."

"So, what girl is your type? Or is it guys?"

I rolled my eyes. He was trying to embarrass me by calling me a homosexual. _Idiot_. "None of the girls that throw themselves at me are my type."

I was going to elaborate a bit more, but Emmett decided to defend his little brother.

"Eddie here likes a challenge." _Thankyou Emmett, but please, please stop_. But no, he kept going. "But it's not much of a challenge when Eddie's involved; he knows how to woo a woman."

I was sure my death glare was the epitome of its kind. Emmett noticed too, and shut his mouth, but Alice winked at me and joined the conversation.

"Remember Tanya, Edward, from Alaska. That girl was almost ready to marry you, and you only went out twice."

"Please Alice, she was not getting ready to marry me. We are friends."

"Friends that dated. And just because you are friends doesn't mean one can't fantasise about marriage with the other."

"Okay, Alice you made your point", interrupted Mike, which for once I didn't mind. "Ed here does have what it takes. Did his little heart get crushed back home in Alaska, that's why the non-dating?" _Maybe I spoke too soon_.

"Mike, its _Edward_. And I already said, the girls that throw themselves at me are not my type."

"So what about the girls that don't?" Alice said quickly.

"_Alice_," I warned.

"No, Ed, she's got a point, what about the girls that don't throw themselves at you?"

"None exist," Emmett jumped in, looking mischievous, "Except maybe one."

"Who? I know every girl at the school. I've dated most of them," Mike declared, staring with confusion at Emmett. I was too for that matter. Which girl _didn't_ think she was infatuated with me? _Wait…oh no, please don't, Emmett don't say it_.

Emmett didn't. Alice though....

"Emmett's right. There is one. And you've never dated her Mike. Ha! In the whole entire school there is one girl who hasn't dated Mike and doesn't throw herself at Edward. It's almost as if she's the ultimate challenge for the both of you."

_Oh, Alice, how could you._

Mike fell for the bait. He stared at me, looking triumphant. "Edward I challenge you. First to get the girl wins."

"Mike, I'm not playing with a girl's feelings like that. That's just cruel."

"She'll never know. When I win, I'll just break it off. People break up everyday."

"No."

"How about this," Alice suggested. "A competition. There will be different rounds; we'll all decide what they are, to see which guy can pursue a girl better. And winner gets the prize of his choice."

Mike looked excited. "Deal. If I win, I want five hundred dollars." He stuck his hand out, wanting me to shake it.

"I'm not doing this."

Alice ignored me. "If Edward wins, Mike, you have to swear to stay away from Isabella Swan. No contact of any form unless she initiates it, taking effect as soon as the competition is over."

I stared at Alice. She stared back. I reached out to shake Mike's hand.

"So, Alice," Mike asked, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Yes, Alice," I said dryly. "Do share."

But I already knew.

"Isabella Swan."

_Bella. The one person that I would always protect._

I'm going to kill Alice.

**.............**

**Thanks to those who have waited for this story, I know its been a while.**

**Oh, a huge thanks to the awesome J.A. who is helping me with this story whether she likes it or not.**

**Cheers, LanternLight13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.............**

_I'm going to kill Alice._

.............

"Alice, what the hell was that?"

"That was _me_ helping _you_ out."

Mike had left to get more food with Emmett and only Alice and Jasper were left on the table with me.

"How was that _helping_?"

"Now you have an excuse to date Bella, and she can hangout with us more. I've missed her at school."

"Did you ever think that I didn't want to date Bella?"

"Once, but I dismissed that thought immediately. You guys are made for each other!"

"Let's just pretend for a moment that what you're saying is true. How is a competition with Mike going to help me get Bella? I could think of much better ways to date her, if I wanted to, which I don't."

Jasper spoke up for the first time in his southern drawl. "What's done is done Edward. Mike's not going to let this go now and with Alice controlling this competition you'll know what to expect. Plus, just explain it to Bella; she'll understand why you're in on this."

I sighed. He had a point. "Alice, why didn't you tell me Mike was bothering Bella?" Why Bella didn't tell me herself was something that I was trying very hard not to dwell on.

"Remember Jacob Black?" she asked.

My temper flared. I hated Black. "Jacob should not have kissed her. She didn't want it."

"You should not have punched him. He didn't want it."

Jasper barked out a laugh. I smiled reluctantly. Alice made sense.

I stood from the table and grabbed my tray. "I'll see you guys after school. I'm going to go find Bella and explain what you've done Alice."

"Don't blame _me_, you're the one that agreed," she smiled impishly.

"You're the one that came up with it."

.............

I found Bella curled up in an uncomfortable chair, hidden away behind a few shelves in the deserted library. She didn't notice my approach, too engrossed in her book. I didn't see the title, but I could guess what it was. _Wuthering Heights_ was the one book Bella could never tire of reading.

Bella Swan was different. One of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, both inside and out. She had long brown hair, deep eyes the shade of cinnamon and the palest of skin tones, but frequently it was stained with her trademark blush. Bella was the kindest person I knew, and the clumsiest also. That's how we met actually.

My family and I had just moved to Forks, the summer break years back, and I was exploring the woods that surrounded our new house. After hearing a cry I had stumbled upon a girl lying on the ground with a sprained ankle. It was Bella, and in true Bella fashion she had tripped over and hurt herself. I introduced myself and helped her back to my house where my father, Carlisle, a doctor, treated her. Ever since then we had been the best of friends. Over that summer break we spent every day together, just having fun. But our friendship wasn't one for the public eye.

You see Bella was a very shy person – painfully shy - at least she was back then, so she asked me not to talk to her at school. She knew that being new in the small town of Forks would draw immediate attention, and as a friend she would be thrown into the spotlight. Bella seemed so fragile that I had agreed to her request, even though it pained me that I couldn't spend time with her at school. Her fragile nature sparked my over protective side, so whether she knew it or not, I always looked out for her. I talked to my siblings and they also agreed to leave Bella alone when at school. Alice was the hardest to convince as she and Bella were close, but she eventually conceded.

Now we were both in junior year, and both seventeen. Bella was still a quiet girl and still hated being the centre of attention, but she had gradually gained confidence so she was nowhere near the shy little girl of previous years. She only had one or two friends, aside from me and my family, and didn't socialise much, but the boys of Forks High were starting to notice her, and she was oblivious. She stayed away from me and the family at school still, preferring not to be part of the vicious rumour mill and gossip of Forks High. And that's why I can always find Bella in the Library, hidden away from the rest of the school, reading a book that was falling to pieces from being read so often.

"Hey, Bells. Haven't seen you read that one before," I smirked, dragging a nearby chair over. She jumped at the sudden sound.

"Edward! Don't scare me like that," she scolded. I smiled. It always amazed me that her voice sounded like bells, one of the reasons I called her 'Bells'. "So to whom do I owe the pleasure of the infamous Edward Cullen talking to me?"

"Alice actually."

"Oh no. What's she done now?"

"Well, she's decided to help you."

I explained the events of lunch to her. "…and Mike wants five hundred dollars, if he wins."

"What about you? What's your prise?"

"Well Alice came up with mine. It's the only reason I agreed to the whole thing."

Bella looked at me, willing me to go on. I couldn't tell what she thought about the whole thing. I could never read her thoughts, though I knew her well enough to guess. So far she was taking it very well, except for a light blush staining her cheeks, she didn't have much of a reaction.

"If I win, Mike has to leave you alone."

The colour drained from her face as she ducked her head, looking guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me Bells? I could have helped, without this stupid competition," I whispered. It was a small thing, but Bella and I told each other _everything_.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want to worry you. I know how you and Mike are friends. I didn't want to make it awkward between the two of you."

"Bells, you shouldn't have worried about it. Mike and I are barely friends in the first place, and now we are competing against each other. But thank you for caring."

"Always, Edward." The bell rang, cutting off our conversation. "Come on, let's go to Biology."

"Let's."

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You better win."

**.............**

**Ta-dah! An update. I don't know about you, but I'm surprised. I've tried to write ahead several chapters, so future updates should be consistent.**

**Thanks goes out to J.A., again for helping me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.............**

"_Oh, and Edward?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You better win."_

.............

Bella and I took our seats at the lab table we shared just as the Biology teacher walked in. Biology was one of my favourite subjects purely because it allowed me to talk to Bella without suspicion. Mike was in the class as well, but fortunately he was sitting up the front, whereas our table was at the back of the room, away from any of the 'popular people'. Bella and I used this to our advantage, passing notes during theory lessons or talking whist completing the practical work.

Our teacher handed out a worksheet to be completed in pairs during class. Bella and I smiled at each other, completing the sheet in twenty minutes, leaving over half an hour until the bell rang. We sat in a comfortable silence, Bella reading over our answers, while I drew a few pictures in the back of my book. I looked up from my drawing of Mike being chased by a Godzilla-like monster at the sound of Bella's voice.

"Does Mike actually know who I am?"

I looked at her in surprise. She determinedly kept her eyes on the paper in front of her.

"I though he was bothering you? Doesn't that mean he knows you?" I asked confused.

"Well, yes, but I didn't think he knew my name. Or at least hasn't connected me and Isabella Swan." She went on to explain after she glanced at my confused look. "He usually comes up to me and calls me 'Baby', or if he's in a good mood 'Hot Stuff'."

She shuddered slightly, making me think there were other things that Mike had been saying, but I held back from asking; Bella would tell me when she was ready. For now I had to deal with the blind rage I had towards Newton. _He doesn't even know who Bella is; all he sees is her beauty. He doesn't even know her kind hearted nature or her intelligence._

"He knows your name and knows what you look like, but I think that's it. Its situations like this where I wish I wasn't so well known at school. I like your anonymity."

"Well, too bad. You were doomed to fail the moment you stepped foot into Forks High. You've got good grades, good looks, you're good at sports and music, the teachers love you and you're friends with everyone. That's basically all the key criteria of being social royalty."

I was lost for words momentarily. _Bella thought of me like that?_ I felt a slight blush warm my face. _She can even make me blush. Bella truly is one in a million_.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "But I'd trade that all to have people that truly know me by my side. Sure there's my family, but Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler? They'd sell my soul to get a piece of gum."

Bella smiled slightly, "You might have a point there. But I'm here. And now because of Alice, I might make an appearance or two by your side."

I couldn't control the wide grin that appeared on my face, Bella's words pulling me out of my depressing train of thoughts.

"You would really, by your own will, step into the spotlight?"

"I think it's about time I did. I'll deal with all the rumours that no doubt will arise. I can't be shy all my life. And plus, I'll have you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett there. I've missed you guys at school."

"And we have all missed you. I'm happy for you Bells; you're breaking out of your shell. Just be the Bella I know and everyone will love you."

"Thankyou, Edward," she smiled, blushing furiously. She then sighed. "So when exactly does this competition start? Do I get time to prepare for the onslaught of Mike's seductive techniques?"

I smothered my laugh so I wouldn't attract the attention of Mr Banner. "Alice hasn't said yet, but I'm guessing the start of next week."

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, before getting a glint of steel in her eyes. "I think I might go over to your's after school today, if that's all right with you? I would like to have a few words with Alice."

"By all means, please do. I'll follow you home after school and give you a lift to mine. It will be quicker, what with your truck's, um, speed issues? Rose bought her convertible today so I'll have room. The guys will be in my car, and Rose and Alice in the other, so you'll have the element of surprise."

"I doubt it. Alice is very perceptive when it comes to me. She probably already knows I want to talk to her."

"Yes, but not this soon."

"True."

Our conversation was broken up with the sounding of the bell. We quickly gathered our things, heading to our gym class. Gym was both a blessing and a curse for me. On one hand I was there to make sure Bella didn't get too hurt. On the other, I got to see just how much she did when I couldn't help or get there in time. In partner work I was occasionally pared with her, if not Alice would be and I'd be stuck with Tyler.

Today's class wasn't too bad, if boring. We spent the whole hour being lectured on the rules of badminton. I think Tyler fell asleep half way through and was snoring somewhere behind me on the bleachers.

The gym was bare of any students before the final bell's ringing had ended. I followed the crowd of students to the parking lot where a light misting of rain was falling, the usual in Forks.

I sat in my car, a Volvo, out of the rain, waiting for Jasper and Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's rusty red mammoth of a truck crawl out of the school ground. I guessed that by the time my brothers appeared and I drove to Bella's she would just be pulling in, her truck was that slow.

I was proved right when fifteen minutes later I parked outside of Bella's small, two storey house, and she was just getting out of the truck's cabin. She waved a finger at me, asking me to wait for a minute, and then rushed inside with her school bag. I stared at Emmett who was sitting in the front passenger seat of the car, playing with the radio.

"What?"

"You know what, Emmett."

"She can sit in the back with Jasper."

I just raised one eyebrow. Esme, our mother, raised us to be gentlemen, as Emmett knew perfectly well.

Jasper decided to intervene. "Emmett, just get in the damn backseat."

With a lot of grumbling on his behalf Emmett climbed into the back, complaining about the lack of foot room. By the time Bella returned he was sulking silently. I climbed out of the car and opened the door for Bella. She blushed, while I think I heard Emmett mutter, "Show-off."

"So, Bells," I asked as I got into my seat and started the engine, "You ready to have a word with Alice?"

**.............**

**Yes, it is a filler chapter, but not every chapter can be drama, drama, drama. Just a warning, things may be slow at first as I'm trying to create a scenario where a total gentleman of a guy is in a petty competition, ergo things build up over time, etc, etc. But hopes you liked.**

**J.A. gets credit for helping me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.............**

"_So, Bells," I asked as I got into my seat and started the engine, "You ready to have a word with Alice?"_

.............

I tried to pay attention to the video game I was playing with Emmett and Jasper, but the shouting match upstairs held my attention.

"Edward, get you head in the game. Jasper's too easy to beat, and you're no fun when you're worried about Bella," pleaded Emmett as he won the third game in a row, "There's no point in winning if there's no competition."

"Hey, that's not fair," Jasper frowned, "I almost won that time."

"Okay, okay," I said, breaking up the fight before it happened. "Sorry guys, but you know it takes a lot for Bella to shout, and after all it is partly my fault."

"Don't let Alice hear you say that, you'll never hear the end of it. Now enough of Edward's sensitive side. I need food." And with that Emmett launched himself off of the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Jasper and I heard the sound of packages being ripped open and the microwave starting. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was a habit when I was annoyed or worried about something.

"Edward, stop worrying. It's Bella and Alice. We both know Alice has done worse things in the name of helping her family. Don't sweat it; both will be down soon, giggling their heads off."

"Thanks, Jazz, that helps. Let's get some food before Emmett eats it all."

.............

I was sitting at the kitchen counter eating an apple and watching Emmett construct what could quite possibly be the largest sandwich in the world, when Bella and Alice entered the kitchen. True to Jasper's word, both were laughing hysterically.

I pulled out the seat next to me and Bella sat down. Alice was pulled onto Jasper's lap, who was on my other side. I handed Bella an apple from the fruit basket, which she smiled and took, happily biting into it. We all silently watched as Emmett's masterpiece got larger and larger. "This is going to end badly," Bella whispered into my ear. I just nodded, watching the topmost layer wobble. All too soon, Bella's prediction came true, resulting in a surprised looking Emmett, covered in the remains of the sandwich, which had decided to give out on his first bite. Emmett just shrugged and started to reconstruct, while the rest of us laughed.

"So, how did you're talk with Alice go?" I asked, while Alice was busy shrieking about the stains on Emmett's shirt. Not that I didn't want Alice to hear us, but she tended to drown out Bella's quiet responses.

"Quite good, actually. I shouted at her, she shouted at me, we both laughed, and I set down some ground rules and contributed some ideas."

"Such as?"

"Uh-uh-uh, you don't get to know until Alice tells you and Mike. It is a competition, remember. It has to be fair."

"How is it fair, if you know about it and I'm friends with you? I already have an advantage."

"True, but it's a competition to woo me, not befriend me. And of course I know about it, who do you think helps to decide who wins? After all, I am the one you guys have to impress."

"Yes, but I _know_ you, unlike Mike."

"Well, that's his fault. Anyway, he could always talk to me, or my friends, to get information that would help him, if it really mattered."

"So, what's the first round?" I asked suddenly, trying to surprise Bella into answering.

"Don't even bother, Edward Anthony Cullen," Alice interrupted. "Bella doesn't know, and even if she did, she is forbidden to tell you."

"Can I ask you?"

"Yes you can, but it doesn't mean I'll answer. We will start next week and I'll spend the weekend consulting with Rose, and we will explain the rules Monday morning."

"You've already drawn up a plan and designed the assessment criteria, haven't you?"

"…maybe," she answered, looking sheepish.

**.............**

**Sorry! I know it is very short, but it flows better this way.**

**Special mention goes to dazzled eyes22 because I loved your review, thanks.  
**

**Feel free to ask questions if my ramblings don't make sense.**

**J.A. gets credit for the lucid sentences.**

**(P.S. If you haven't already, try reading this in the 1/2 mode, I find it easier to read.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.............**

"_You've already drawn up a plan and designed the assessment criteria, haven't you?"_

"…_maybe," she answered, looking sheepish._

.............

The rest of the week went by, with Mike boasting of his abilities of wooing Bella and his assurance that he would win and I would owe him money. It was with relief that the weekend rolled around.

Bella and I spent the weekend together, as usual, doing our homework, hanging out with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and Sunday we spent down in Port Angeles watching a movie and just walking around in the rare sunshine. When Monday came I viewed it as the beginning of a new era in Forks High's social scene. Nobody would know what to expect anymore.

Alice and Rose decided to ride with me this morning, meaning Emmett was once again stuck in the backseat with Rose calling shotgun. Alice had explained that morning that she would find Mike before school started and tell both of us the rules for the competition. Conveniently enough when I arrived at school Mike had just parked his car and was in the stage of getting out, heading to his locker. He paused and waited as I pulled into the space next to him. Alice was the first out of the car, telling Mike to go sit over at one of the weatherworn picnic tables that sat on the small lawn outside the cafeteria. Reluctant to start this competition with Mike, I slowly walked over, following Rose and an excited Alice, with Emmett and Jasper trailing behind.

Once Mike, Alice, Rose and I were seated on the small table, with Emmett and Jasper standing behind their respective girlfriends, Alice began. "Whoever is better at pursuing Isabella Swan is the winner. There will be several different rounds, challenges, set by Rose and me. The person to win the most rounds wins the competition. The last round is however the most important. The winner of each round will be decided by Rose, me and our interpretations of Bella's reactions, but Bella will decide who wins the final round." She handed us both a single piece of paper. "These are the rules. If you break the rules you give up your prise and forfeit. There are no exceptions. These rules take effect as soon as the competition begins."

I read through the paper:

_1. Isabella Swan is not to be hurt, emotionally or physically, and you are not to tell her about the competition._

_2. Any actions to be considered as part of this challenge are to happen at school or on school grounds where either Alice or Rosalie are in attendance._

_3. You are not to discuss this competition with anybody not included in its creation._

_4. You are not allowed help or assistance from another person during this competition._

_5. Rosalie's and Alice's decisions are final._

I agreed with these rules, glad that Rose and Alice were thoughtful enough to protect Bella. The no talking about the competition would prevent negative gossip and rumours about Bella, Mike and I, and I couldn't agree more about the first rule. Over the weekend Bella had explained to me her amount of knowledge about the whole competition. She knew that Mike and I were vying for her attention, but she did not know what each round was and wouldn't know who the winner was until after, when Rose and Alice told her.

"Wait a sec," Mike said, "You and Rose are both related to Edward, how does that make your judging fair?"

Rose answered, inspecting her nails, not even looking at Mike. "Easy. Bella is helping us, whether she knows it or not. Alice and I are friends with her, and she will tell us about the two boys that are falling over themselves to talk to her. From what she says we will announce the winner. Technically Bella will be deciding who has won, but she won't know it."

"Okay, I guess I can deal with that. When does it start?"

Again Rose answered. "Today, as soon as we leave this table."

"Round One," Alice announced, "Introductions. You must introduce yourself to Bella, but do so in a way that makes your intentions clear. You have until the end of the day to do so. We will meet here tomorrow at the same time to announce the winner of the first round."

**.............**

**Another short one, yes, but they will get longer, now the ground rules have been set.**

**I would like to make a quick announcement; all reviewers of this story are awesome, just so you know.**

**Hope you enjoyed (the short) chapter, and J.A. gets credit for putting up with my bad spelling.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**.............**

"_Round One," Alice announced, "Introductions. You must introduce yourself to Bella, but do so in a way that makes your intentions clear. You have until the end of the day to do so. We will meet here tomorrow at the same time to announce the winner of the first round."_

.............

I walked to my locker, deep in thought. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were in front of me, Mike was still sitting at the table. Mike would most likely approach Bella during lunch, giving him time to plan what to say. As I exited the parking lot I saw Bella's truck in the corner of my eye, pulling in. An idea came to me.

I quickly got my books for my first class, shut my locker, and then made eye contact with Alice. She smiled, excited, and grabbed Rose's arm, dragging her away from Emmett. If this competition was going to be worth it, my sisters had to witness my efforts.

I walked down the hallway, until I could see Bella's slight form behind her locker door. Her first class was Government, then immediately after was Spanish and Trigonometry, all of which were in class rooms next to each other and all of which had heavy books. Bella had once mentioned how much she hated not being able to get to her locker between classes. I had of course offered to help her, but she had pointed out how that would look. Everyone would assume that we were together. But now, that's exactly what I wanted. _To _appear_ together, I mean, not to _be_ together_.

With an effort I cleared my mind of my thoughts and walked up to Bella. I noticed in my peripheral vision Rose and Alice quietly watching, in hearing distance, mercifully looking inconspicuous.

Bella was looking as beautiful as ever, even swamped in her overlarge raincoat and water splattered jeans, but she was staring darkly at the books she was pulling out of her locker, almost as though she was accusing them of their weight. I chuckled quietly, which alerted her to my presence. She looked up quickly; blushing immediately, before she noticed it was me and smiled. Strangely she then looked around and focused on something behind me. I turned slightly to see what had caught her attention. Alice waved then turned back to her conversation with Rose. When I turned back to Bella she had a knowing and expectant look in her eyes. I again chuckled.

"Good morning, Bella. I was, uh, wondering if I could walk you to your first class, if you would like to that is?" On the outside I kept a calm facade, but on the inside my thoughts were going crazy. _Why on earth was I stuttering? Why was I nervous all of a sudden?_

"Sure, Edward, I'd like that," she said, a new blush covering her cheeks.

I smiled, triumphant, and without another word, lifted all of Bella's books from her hands and added them to my own. Bella was about to open her mouth, no doubt to protest, when I cut her off. "There is no way I am walking you to class and letting you carry all these books. These are heavier than all of mine put together! It's almost as if you have extras." I glanced down at the books in my arms and noticed that there were indeed extra copies. "Bella, why do you have more than one math text book?"

She sighed and gestured down the hall. "I'll explain as we walk, otherwise you will be late to class." We began walking, Bella silent until we were outside, where she didn't have to compete with the many voices that had surrounded the lockers. "Basically last Trig lesson Jessica was offered some 'alone time' with Mike, instead of class, and she gladly took it. She didn't want him to wait, so she begged me to take her books for her, hence the extra math book, and also Spanish."

By this time we had reached her classroom and I could see Jessica herself approaching. I reluctantly handed Bella her books, but kept Jessica's so that Bella as least didn't have to carry the added weight. "Well I guess I'll see you later, Bella," I said quietly as Jessica came to stand next to Bella. Bella smiled and nodded. "I believe these are your books Jessica," I said, handing them over to her. She giggled at me, looking curiously between myself and Bella. I smiled apologetically at Bella, knowing that she would have to deal with an interrogation over the next hour or so, she just nodded in understanding, and I turned and started walking to my class room. _That's the thing about me and Bella; we didn't need to talk to understand each other_.

Once I was out of site of Bella's class I sprinted to my own, sliding into my seat just as the teacher entered the room. Alice gave me a knowing look, but couldn't comment as the teacher was taking attendance. Soon enough though we were told to discuss amongst ourselves the chapter of the book we had just read, and Alice pounced. I smiled at the irony. Bella was probably going through the same thing, but with Jessica.

"So, what happened? Rose and I only saw what happened in the hallway."

"I just walked her to class, Alice. But Jessica noticed, so there should be some gossip about it by lunch."

Alice eyed my face intently then turned to what my hands were playing with. Her eyes narrowed. "Edward, why do you have Bella's copy of _Pride and Prejudice_?"

I smiled guiltily and thought very carefully of my answer, "I may have _accidentally_ confused her copy with mine. I'll have to return it to her before her class today. While I'm there I might offer to walk with her again."

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea, Edward. After all, you don't want to endanger Bella's education, and she does need her book for English," she said, but we both knew what we weren't saying. The conversation finally moved on, this time to class work.

.............

After my Spanish class I quickly made my way over to the Trigonometry room hoping to be able to catch Bella before she left. The door was still closed when I got there so I leant up against the wall outside to wait. I noticed Rose was slowly walking past with Emmett, keeping an eye on me. I was starting to feel like Rose and Alice were stalking me, but I ignored it. It was a small school, even if they weren't doing this on purpose we always ran into each other between classes. Finally the door opened and the students swarmed out. Last was Jessica with Bella a step behind her. Jessica was animatedly talking about Newton while Bella was nodding and offering an occasional 'uh-huh'. Both didn't see me so I leaned forward and hooked my arm through Bella's, careful to steady her so she didn't fall or drop her books. She gasped and turned to me, looking as though she was going to pull away until she noticed it was me. Jessica kept walking, not noticing that Bella wasn't there.

"Sorry, Bells, I have to stop startling you."

"That's okay, at least I you know to be prepared for how clumsy I am, or this would have been really embarrassing." Even at the thought of herself falling over, Bella was blushing.

"Silly, Bella, you know I wont let you fall."

"I guess. Now, what are you doing here? We have to get to our next class."

"I accidentally kept your English book and realised that you would need it for your next class. I was also thinking, maybe, that I could walk with you again?"

"Well, you are nothing but thorough, I'll give you that. And yes, we can walk together."

"Excellent." We began walking, winding in between the other students, making our way to Bella's locker. "So, how was your interrogation with Jessica?"

"Oh, you noticed that. Not too bad, I was able to distract her by asking about her time with Mike yesterday. She forgot about me very quickly."

"Well, that's good, in a way. I had to face Alice, and it looks like you will too."

"I know. It was all I could do to dissuade her from making me write up a formal report at the end of each day."

We were both laughing as we reached Bella's locker. She opened it and pulled out her new books. I placed the old in her locker and then took the new off of her. She sighed, but allowed it. I quickly opened my own locker and changed my books over as well then I walked Bella to her class. At the door, I handed over her books, but hesitated slightly. Bella of course noticed.

"Edward?" I gripped my books tightly, disguising my shaking hands. _It's Bella, my best friend, why am I panicking?_

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today? Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett will be there too."

"I'd love to."

I smiled widely. "Good, I'll meet you here, after class, and we can walk together."

**.............**

**Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood, and you have all been patient with my short chapters, so I decided to post this one now. Enjoy.**

**P.S. J.A. gets credit for putting up with me. She really should get a trophy as well.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**.............**

"_Would you like to eat lunch with me today? Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett will be there too."_

"_I'd love to."_

_I smiled widely. "Good, I'll meet you here, after class, and we can walk together."_

.............

I cursed to myself as I ran down the crowded hallway. My teacher had decided to keep the class in to finish her lecture, making me late for lunch, and Bella. I stopped dead in my tracks when I rounded the corner to Bella's classroom.

Newton had cornered a panicky looking Bella. She was backed against the wall, keeping her books between her and Mike, while Mike himself was leaning over her. I began to storm over there to interrupt the obviously uncomfortable situation, when someone grabbed my arm.

"Edward, calm down," Alice whispered, "Mike isn't doing anything too creepy. Leave them be. And if you calmed down you would be able to hear what they are saying and would know you don't have to freak out and do the whole protective thing."

I took a deep breath and stepped back into the shadows where Alice had previously been standing. Mike and Bella's conversation could just be heard over the babble of the other students.

"So what do you say, Baby, have lunch with me?"

"Um, Mike –"

"I love it when you say my name."

"Mike –"

"Say it again, Babe."

"Newton! I already have a lunch date today."

"Well, then, tomorrow. We can have lunch together tomorrow. I'll make time for _you_, Babe."

"Uh, Mike, that's really, um, _nice_ of you, but, uh…"

"Bella is otherwise engaged tomorrow at lunchtime," I cut in, shaking Alice's hand of my arm, walking up to the shocked Mike and relieved Bella, "As well as the rest of the week." I peered sideways at Bella, checking if she was okay with this statement. She smiled at Mike.

"Yes, I'm awfully sorry Mike, but I can't have lunch with you this week. And I'm not sure about next week either, before you ask."

Mike stepped backwards, "Um, okay, maybe another time then."

"Maybe. If you'll both excuse me, I'm going to put my books away now."

"I'll walk you to your locker?" I asked. But to my surprise Mike answered, stepping between Bella and me.

"Actually, I need to have a word with you Cullen."

"Very well."

Bella looked at me questioningly, over Mike's shoulder. I smiled reassuringly at her. She continued walking around the corner, Rosalie appearing from down the hall, following Bella. I assumed she was collecting Bella's opinion for today's events. Alice stepped forward and joined Mike and me.

"So, Mike, what did you want to say to me?"

"What the hell were you doing?! You just ruined my moves! I almost had her and then you came and ruined it! That's sabotage!"

"One, she already said no to you before I came. And two, what the hell were _you_ doing?! Didn't you see how uncomfortable you were making her?"

"She wasn't uncomfortable and that was all part of my moves! She was just playing hard to get!"

Before I could really loose my temper Alice spoke up. "Mike, Bella doesn't 'play hard to get'. So next time she says no, she means it. And you can both relax now. Round One is over. You have both approached her. Now I'm going to go get some lunch before all the edible stuff has been sold. I suggest you two do the same. And remember, tomorrow at the picnic table, we'll discuss the results then."

Mike walked off in a huff, towards the cafeteria. Alice turned to go after him, pausing when I didn't immediately follow.

"Aren't you coming Edward?"

I turned around, looking down the corridor, pointlessly searching for Bella. I wasn't sure if she would be waiting at her locker for me, or at the cafeteria.

"Bella will be waiting for you at the cafeteria doors," called Alice, from the end of the corridor, "Trust me, I know. And you don't want to be any later for your lunch date."

I turned to follow Alice; after all, she was psychic.

**.............**

**So, Round One is over. And before someone asks, this story isn't just about competing for a girl's attention. If you look close enough there is another message, but if you'd rather not, it is basically a fluff piece and can be enjoyed in this manner :).**

**My thanks goes out to J.A. who helps me out, and to you, the readers, for well, reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**.............**

"_Bella will be waiting for you at the cafeteria doors," called Alice, from the end of the corridor, "Trust me, I know. And you don't want to be any later for your lunch date."_

_I turned to follow Alice; after all, she was psychic._

.............

The look on Mike's face when I walked into the cafeteria with Bella, was worth going through this whole infuriating competition. The look when we walked to the line for food together, where I got mine and Bella's lunches and paid for both was unforgettable. Although I think Mike went a bit too far when he spat out his mouthful of food onto Jessica's shirt. Bella didn't notice though, as she took a seat next to Rose, and I took the seat to her right, placing our tray between us.

Around us the gossip mill of Forks High began, the conversation taking a sudden lull, then building into a flare of chatter. Half the eyes of the cafeteria were directed onto Bella and me, but fate, or most likely Alice, had organised it so that Bella's back was facing the large room. But Bella felt the stares, her blush quickly rising. Under the cover of the table, I reached down and grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her brown eyes met mine and she smiled softly in thanks. She disentangled her hand and turned to my family, launching herself into the conversation, her blush disappearing after a few minutes.

At one stage the cafeteria's attention intensified, and I turned from my conversation with Jasper to see Rose and Bella laughing together, looking quite at ease. I continued turning to peer at the student body. Many had their mouths open in shock, the rest feverishly talking to their neighbours, looking at Bella, then turning back to their neighbours. Bella couldn't change her mind now. She would forever be entertainment to Forks High, now that the infamous 'Ice Queen' Rosalie Hale was seen laughing and accepting to Bella.

Alice noticed the change in atmosphere as well and distracted Bella before she noticed the attention directed at her. Lunch went smoothly after that, much like the lunches we shared on weekends, albeit with inferior food.

..............

Biology and Gym passed by, most of the school in shock, unable to pester Bella or me for answers. I followed Bella home, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose with me. We piled into her house, planing to spend the evening with homework and then pizza.

We gave up on homework after merely an hour. Rose and I were the only people to complete our assignments, Bella, Alice and Jasper putting theirs off until tomorrow, and Emmett never did homework as far as I could tell.

We ended up in the living room, Emmett and Rose in the armchair, Jasper and Alice on the couch and Bella and I sitting on the floor. Alice and Rose decided that now was as good a time as any to determine who won the first round.

"So, Bella," Alice began, "Mike or Edward?"

Bella, who was taking a sip of her drink, spluttered and I had to hit her on her back to stop her choking. "Alice, do you have to be so, so _blunt_?" she asked after she caught her breath, her face bright red.

"Yes. Now answer the question."

"Why do you even have to ask? Of course I'm going to say Edward."

I couldn't resist smiling; Rose rolled her eyes at my goofy look. No one expected Bella to say Mike, but Bella could always surprise me.

"Could you expand on that please, so Rose and I can make an informed decision?" she asked impishly.

Bella groaned and hid her red face in her hands, her hair falling in a curtain around her. We patiently waited for her to answer, me with baited breath and the others with amusement. In a small voice she answered, "Mike's technique felt like he was performing an ambush. He didn't exactly give me any space to answer. It was very unpleasant."

Everyone laughed, startling Bella out of hiding behind her hair. She gave a wry grin, waiting for the others to calm down. However I couldn't laugh at Bella's discomfort and my anger at Mike intensified. _How could anyone treat a girl so callously? _"I wish I could have been there to see that," Emmett exclaimed, "You are always good for entertainment, Bella."

Bella once again blushed and hid behind her hair. Alice called the room to order, continuing with Bella's torture. "And how did Edward do?"

"He was the usual Edward," she mumbled, "A perfect gentleman."

I hugged her with one arm, around the shoulder, "Thank you, Bells, your words make my day brighter," I said, overacting slightly, causing the others to laugh at me, and taking the attention off of Bella.

**.............**

**I really don't know why I keep ending up with short chapters, I can usually write a good thousand words and then some. But to compensate for the shortness of chapter seven, I posted this chapter early, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**J.A. of course had no option but to help me.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**.............**

_I hugged her with one arm, around the shoulder, "Thank-you, Bells, your words make my day brighter," I said, overacting slightly, causing the others to laugh, and taking the attention off of Bella._

.............

Tuesday morning had Mike accepting his defeat reluctantly, Alice and Rose giving a speech about subtlety, using phrases like 'delicacy' and 'persuasion, not intimidation'.

Just as Mike rose from his seat at the picnic table an announcement began over the PA system, reminding the students to buy tickets for the town's annual charity masquerade ball that was to be held in the school gym on Saturday, all proceeds going to Forks Hospital. I was already going, as were the rest of my family, the consequence of having your father as a local doctor. The harassed voice of Ms Cope, along with the thousand watt smile Alice had made me think that my sister was responsible for the impromptu announcement. I was immediately suspicious.

"And that brings us to Round Two," Alice chirped.

"You want us take Bella to the ball?" Mike asked, grinning in eagerness.

"No," Rose answered, "Bella will be at the ball, and it is your job to sweep her off her feet. You will both be there, and whoever makes Bella's evening the most enjoyable will win this round."

"It's a formal event," Alice added, "So I expect you to be dressed accordingly. Be at the entrance to the gym at a quarter past seven. We will meet you there. Now we better hurry or we'll be late for class."

.............

I escorted Bella to her classes like yesterday and to lunch as well. She was quieter than usual as we queued up in the line for food. Her face was calm, too calm. To me, Bella's face always showed some emotion, and the lack thereof meant that her calm was forced.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quietly, arranging food on a tray for us both.

"Just that the quality of school food is the same no matter what state you are in," she answered, after a significant pause. I could only conclude one thing. _She was hiding something_. I raised one eyebrow when she assessed my face, seeing if her half-truth was noticed. She sighed when it was obvious that I hadn't accepted her answer. It was only after I had paid for the food and we were sitting down at the table, empty of the others at the moment, that she answered.

"Jessica and her friends noticed me this morning. They decided to be extremely nice, whilst digging for all and any information about myself and my apparent ease at joining the famous Cullen lunch table. I don't think I stopped blushing until Trig class."

"Sorry, Bells, but you know how some people at this school are."

"Oh, I know."

"What did you say to everyone?"

"I told them to mind their own business."

I stared down at the small girl next to me. I had previously classified Bella into two people, my Bella and the school's Bella. It was odd for me to see my Bella around others our age that weren't my family. Her stubborn streak and determination to protect others was always present, but only my Bella projected this so forcefully. If I was surprised, those who had to deal with her anger would have been astounded.

Bella caught me staring and I chuckled, glad to see that Bella was capable of surviving the trial that popularity created. Although she was relatively new in the spotlight, I knew that our peers would see the good in Bella, and she would be known for herself, and not just as a friend of the Cullen's'.

"Just keep saying that Bells, and they will lose interest soon enough."

"I doubt that."

_I doubted it too_.

.............

The week passed quickly, and before I knew it I was waiting outside the gym doors, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. Alice for once hadn't complained about my choice of clothes. I had found out earlier in the day, by way of a distressed phone call, that Alice had not informed Bella of tonight's event, so all of Alice's energy had gone into persuading, then dressing Bella. When Bella rang me I almost drove over to her house, but Alice insisted that I couldn't see Bella before tonight. And when I say insisted, I mean she hid my car keys.

"Hey, Ed," Mike called, walking up to me.

I grimaced at what Alice would say to his outfit; a blue suit, white tie and a purple shirt. Even I knew that was a horrible combination. I took pity on him and didn't correct him about his use of my name.

"Hello, Mike."

"Excellent, you're both here," Alice exclaimed, emerging from the gym, Rose close behind her. Both wore floor length dresses, Alice's a light orange and Rose's a bright green. Both looked stunning, and their gold masks added a sense of mystery. Alice handed us each a plain black mask, demanding that we put them on.

"Bella is already inside," Rose told us, "so all you have to do is find her, then spend the evening with her, making her enjoy her night. Round Two starts as soon as you enter the gym and ends when the ball ends, or when you leave the gym, whichever comes first. Any questions?" Mike answered no, and I shook my head. "Good. Now get inside."

Rose and Alice disappeared back into the building, me and Mike following. The inside was transformed, streamers and lights hiding that this was in fact a high school gym. Music was sounding from several speakers, and there were tables set up in one half of the room, the other half devoted to dozens of dancing couples. Other people were hovering around a table covered with food and drink. Mike and I stepped up to the small table next to the door and purchased our tickets.

"Man, how are we supposed to find Bella?" Mike asked as we stood at the edge of the tables, looking at the room. "There are hundreds of people here." And there were. It looked like everyone from Forks was in the gym, dressed in their finest and wearing a mask. I couldn't recognise anyone.

"'How are we supposed to identify Bella?' is a better question," I answered. But another more demanding question for when I did find her was, _how am I going to get _Bella_ to enjoy a masked ball?_

I took one more look at the room and then dove into the crowd, searching for my best friend.

**.............**

**Special mention goes to ****xSaraMariex **for their effort in catching up with reviews, its nice to see new readers.

**Thanks, as always, to J.A. for putting up with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**.............**

"_Man, how are we supposed to find Bella?" Mike asked as we stood at the edge of the tables, looking at the room. "There are hundreds of people here." And there were. It looked like everyone from Forks was in the gym, dressed in their finest and wearing a mask. I couldn't recognise anyone._

"'_How are we supposed to identify Bella?' is a better question," I answered. But another more demanding question for when I did find her_ _was, _how am I going to get_ Bella _to enjoy a masked ball?

_I took one more look at the room and then dove into the crowd, searching for my best friend._

.............

I found Bella exactly where I though I would.

It was with relief that I emerged from the crowd, into a quiet corner, where a small table was situated, hidden in the bad light at this particular spot. Bella was sitting by herself, toying with her glass, staring at nothing, obviously bored. She hadn't noticed me yet, and I took a minute to look at her. Her usual brown hair was twisted into an elaborate bun at the back of her head, her delicate silver mask making it appear a darker brown than usual. Her dress was floor length like my sisters', but a dark shade of blue. Her face had barely any makeup, hinting that Alice hadn't got her way with everything. This was confirmed when I saw Bella's small foot, enclosed in a simple, _flat_, shoe. But even if I doubted that the beautiful woman in front of me was Bella, her deep brown eyes were still the same as always.

"Good evening, Isabella, may I sit here?" I asked gesturing at the chair on Bella's left.

She jumped, startled, before turning to look at me. "Of course you can," she answered, then paused as I sat down. "How did you know it was me? Alice worked a miracle; I look nothing like I usually do. Charlie even said I looked nice." Her voice was filled with wonder. Bella and her dad loved each other, but it wasn't a very vocal relationship.

"Silly, Bella, you look exactly the same to me," I said, noticing her face fall faintly, "which is so very beautiful," I finished. She ducked her head, but I could still see the bright blush on her face. I chuckled, letting her have a moment to try and tame her blush. "Its not like it was hard to identify you Bells, I know you. And you could just as easily identify me."

"Good point, I guess. So now that you have found me, what's next?"

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"Go home and finish reading my book. I only had a chapter left when Alice trapped me."

"Well, I could arrange that, but Alice might be slightly against that idea. Do have anything else that would result in me surviving the night?"

"How about we sit here, and guess who everyone is?"

"That sounds perfect."

The next hour flew by; much like it always did when it was just Bella and I. We were interrupted by Emmet falling into the chair next to me, and Rose gracefully taking the one next to Bella.

"Hello, Bells, Eddie. Alice is complaining that you two aren't doing anything, so Rosie and I are supposed to subtly hint that you should do something, other than just sitting here," Emmett commented.

Rose groaned and placing her head in her hand. "Learn the meaning of subtle, Emmett."

"I know what subtlety is, duh, doesn't mean that I have to use it though."

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" I whispered to Bella as Rose and Emmett argued in front of us.

She nodded her head and we slipped out of our seats without Emmett and Rose noticing. We made our way through the crowd of people, me grabbing Bella's hand after I nearly lost her in the sea of people. We finally reached the table of drinks and I left Bella off to the side while I pushed through the people surrounding it and grabbed two glasses of punch. When I could see Bella again, she was facing me, but with a person in between us. With dread I noticed the blue of Mike's suit. I slowly walked up to them, ready to interrupt the conversation if Bella wanted it. I nearly burst out laughing when I heard what Mike was saying.

"Have you seen Isabella Swan around anywhere? She's about average height, brown hair, brown eyes, great body. I really need to find her," he was asking. Bella was looking at him in shock, until she saw me, just behind Mike, trying very hard not to laugh. A smile crept onto her face, and she answered Mike.

"I think I saw her in the corner over there," she said, pointing to our table where Emmett and Rose were still sitting. "But she's dyed her hair blonde now. She's in the green dress."

Mike turned to look where Bella was pointing, and his eyes locked on Rose. "Thanks a heap," he said over his shoulder as he approached the table.

"I can't believe he didn't recognise you," I said, passing Bella her drink. She just shrugged and took a sip, watching as Emmett turned a shade of red and Rose threatened Mike with loosing his manhood. We were too far away to hear the actual threat, but Rose usually stuck with the same warning for anyone who tried to hit on her.

"Poor Mike. I shouldn't have done that," she sighed, regretful.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her slightly. "Don't do that, Bells. He deserved it. He couldn't even recognise you, and he said your eyes were brown. That's practically blasphemous."

"What do you mean? My eyes _are_ brown."

"Technically yes, but they are more than just '_brown_'. I'd say they were deep and luminous, and in this light, almost mahogany." I tilted her head up with my finger, staring deep into her eyes, knowing that my description barely touched the surface of the beauty that was her eyes.

I realised that our position was a little too intimate after a few seconds and reluctantly dropped my hand. Bella blinked, breaking the trance that we were both in. We found another table, and stayed there the rest of the night, talking. We were interrupted once by an irate Rose, which caused Bella to shrink into my side.

"Rose," I cut in, before she could shout at Bella, "do not blame Bella, blame Mike. He's the one that offended you," I said vehemently. Rose blinked, and looked at Bella, who was pressed into my side still. Rose and Bella got along wonderfully, but Rose in a temper was not something Bella could handle. Out of everyone I was the only one who could stop Rose's famous anger every time. Emmett was a close second, when he wasn't the cause. She sighed and hugged Bella, pulling her out from my side.

"I don't know how you handled Mike's pick up lines for so long Bella," she laughed, Bella joining in.

Eventually the last song was announced and I convinced Bella to dance. She would never admit it, but I could always tell that she liked dancing with me. I held her close, knowing that she would believe that she would trip. She shrieked softly when I turned her in a quick circle. "Edward! Stop it, one or both of us will be hurt," she warned.

I smiled down at her, amused at her panic. "Remember the promise I made to you at the start of the year?" It was an 'in case of Alice emergency plan'.

She smiled and nodded, relaxing slightly. "You said 'it's all in the leading and I would never let you fall while we were dancing…'"

"Exactly, and I don't plan on breaking that promise, ever." _Especially the last part_.

**.............**

**Ta-dah, a little fluff, amongst a lot of fluff...**

**This chapter goes out to J.A., who recently celebrated her birthday, (and she also helped me with the story, as always).**

**I've been writing ahead, I'm on about chapter fourteen now, and I'm starting to reach the end, and before you ask I haven't quite worked out what will happen yet, but my point is I'm looking at maybe around twenty chapters for this story. It may be a little more or a little less, it depends on how creative I get.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**.............**

_I smiled down at her, amused at her panic. "Remember the promise I made to you at the start of the year?" It was an 'in case of Alice emergency plan'._

_She smiled and nodded, relaxing slightly. "You said 'it's all in the leading and I would never let you fall while we were dancing…'"_

"_Exactly, and I don't plan on breaking that promise, ever." _Especially the last part_._

.............

Alice was waiting for me when I stepped into my room. I had dropped Bella off at her house and it was the early hours of Sunday morning.

"Alice, go to bed. It's late."

"No! You have to tell me about you and Bella!"

"It can wait, Alice. You and Rose can figure out who won this round later. And later does not mean in an hour. Ask me when the sun has been up for at least three hours."

"I don't mean about the competition, stupid, I mean you and Bella, _together_."

I sighed, shrugging off my jacket, and sat on my leather couch, across from my sister, who had perched herself on my bed. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Just what I said, you and Bella, together - as a couple."

_What?_

I stared at my sister, who appeared to be vibrating, trying to suppress her excitement.

"Alice…"

"I just knew you two were perfect for each other, you guys wouldn't listen to me though when I told you both –"

"Alice! I really do not know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Edward. I saw the way you to were looking at each other. And then when you were dancing, I was certain."

"Alice, stop. Bella and I are not together."

"But…you were dancing…" she said, frowning, becoming doubtful.

"Because of the competition, Alice."

"Oh."

"Now, can I go to sleep please?"

With a sigh Alice walked out of my room, closing the door after her. I turned and lay down on my couch, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. _What had Alice seen?_

_What had I seen?_

............

Bella came over after lunch on Sunday. I barely got a chance to say hello before Alice and Rose dragged her away. I spent the day playing tunes on my piano. Bella stopped by to say a quick farewell before she had to go home, where Charlie was expecting her.

Monday found me, Mike and my family sitting around the picnic table outside. Mike's face was looking stony, knowing that he couldn't have won the round. Not only did he not find Bella, he mistakenly took Rose for her, and consequently tried a pick-up line on her. Rose was not impressed to say the least.

"Okay, Round Two was a failure," Rose began, glaring at Mike. Mike sunk down in his seat slightly, wincing. "But it was a failure on both your parts."

"What?!" I asked, shocked, "I found Bella and she had a good time. How is that a failure?"

"Yes, you found her and yes, she had a good time, but she was supposed to be swept off her feet. This means a really romantic evening, etcetera. She only danced once, and neither of you thought to give her a small token of appreciation, for example flowers or something along those lines. Edward, you won this round, but only by default. We expect better next time."

Both my sisters we grinning evilly, knowing that I was annoyed at almost loosing. Emmett and Jasper were only just containing their laughter. I glared at them all. Jasper and Emmett left quickly before they were outright laughing.

"Okay, now, Round Three," Alice said, breaking me out of my glare. "Since you two never gave Bella anything at the ball, on Wednesday you will both get her flowers. Every girl loves flowers, but it is your decision on which flowers to get her, and how to give them to her. On Friday you will get her a gift, again, you get to decide what and how. We will meet here next Monday to announce the winner and to begin Round Four. Dismissed."

I made my way to class slowly, thinking about what to get Bella. It was almost too easy. I knew what Bella's favourite flower was and I already had a gift to give her. Bella didn't like gifts as a rule, so I had been saving it for a moment when she would accept it with minimum fuss. And Alice had given one to me.

At least there were some upsides to this competition.

.............

It was a good fifteen minutes into lunch and Bella hadn't appeared in the cafeteria.

I could see Jessica Stanley a few tables over, gossiping no doubt, glancing at either me or Mike before returning to the poor person who was forced to listen to her. I knew that Jessica was in Bella's last class before lunch, so Bella should have been here as well.

"Edward? You okay?" Jasper asked, noticing my mood.

"Have you seen Bella today?" was my only response.

"Yeah, she was talking to Emmett after first class."

"Hmm. Did it look like something was bothering her?"

"As far as I could tell, nothing was."

"Thanks, Jasper. I'll see you after school."

I got up from the table and Alice looked at me, asking me silently where I was going. I just shrugged. Jasper would tell her about our conversation and she would connect the dots.

I made my way out of the cafeteria, heading towards the library. If Bella wasn't in the cafeteria, then she would be in the library. As I was pushing open the door, I heard light footsteps quickly approaching. I closed the door and waited for Alice to catch up to me.

"Alice, what do you want?" I wasn't as polite as I could have been, but I was getting impatient.

"If you're talking to Bella," she puffed, out of breath from running, "Then Rose or I have to be here to listen, so you can win the competition."

"Alice, this has nothing to do with the competition," I growled. "There is something wrong with my best friend and I am trying to find out what so I can help her. The competition isn't the be all and end all, Alice." She was silent for a moment, her face blank. Then it turned ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I wasn't thinking," she whispered, "I tend to get a bit caught up in things." Alice shot me a repentant smile and turned and walked back to the cafeteria. I would talk to her after school and apologise, but at the moment Bella was my first priority.

I opened the library doors, and silently walked through the shelves before I came to Bella's favourite spot. There was no one else in the library at all, except for me and the small girl, leaning against the wall, with a book in front of her face.

I crept forward, finally glimpsing her expression, and what I saw almost broke my heart.

Bella's usually deep, brown eyes were clouded with unshed tears. She wasn't reading her book; her eyes were unfocused, staring at memories, rather than the words on the page.

I sat down besides her, leaning against the wall like her, and gently put my arm around her shoulders. She jumped, snapping out of her thoughts and looked up at me before closing her book and leaning against my side. I tightened my hold and we sat in silence.

Bella broke the silence after several minutes. I watched her fingers twist around each other as she spoke into her lap.

"I guess I kinda just lost it a bit after this morning's classes. I know its stupid, but I felt as if everyone was staring at me, judging me. Jessica was at the ball on the weekend, as were a lot of other students. Mike had asked them all if they knew where he could find me that night. Jessica wouldn't leave me alone for most of the morning, asking about your and Mike's interest with me. But the way she said it, it sounded like she was shocked that someone like me could attract the attention of someone like you."

With a shock I realised that Bella believed what Jessica had said. "What do you mean someone like you? You mean someone who is beautiful and intelligent, caring and sweet? I don't see how I wouldn't like someone like that. I don't see how _anyone_ wouldn't." I spoke gently, my tone soft, but inside I was furious with Jessica. I don't understand how some people can be as crass, especially against someone as good as Bella.

"I'm not those things, Edward. I'm just an average, clumsy, shy girl. I've never understood how we became best friends."

"Bells, you don't see yourself clearly. And we are best friends because you are clumsy, so don't count that as a bad thing. It is after all how we met. And I could never call you average, or shy; not how you have been acting lately."

Bella giggled slightly, conceding on the clumsy description.

"Don't let Jessica get to you. She is just jealous that Mike is paying all his attention to you, not her. And everyone else is just curious about you, now that you have attracted their attention. Some would probably want to get to know you better, seeing as you are such a nice person. Don't close off and become over shy again, make friends with some different people, you may surprise yourself."

Bella took a deep breath and stared into my eyes. I could see that she was thinking over what I had said and was looking for truth in my eyes. After a moment she blinked and resumed gazing at her lap, having found what she was looking for. "Thankyou, Edward. That helps. I'm sorry I dragged you away from lunch."

"That's not a problem; you know I'll always be here for you. And," I help up the paper bag I had carried with me from the cafeteria, "lunch isn't a problem. I bought some with me, so that we could share. I don't like it when you skip meals."

Bella sighed, but took the sandwich I passed her. Together we ate our lunch, hidden behind the shelves of the library.

Bella wasn't used to being taken care of and this was one thing of many that I planned to change.

**.............**

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, my internet kinda died, but it's all better now. Thanks to J.A. for the lucid sentences, and to the readers and reviewers.**

**P.S. Uni has just started so I'm not sure how I'll go with the work load. I will try my best to update on time, but if I'm late, it would be because of uni. But I have a few chapters in reserve, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**..............**

_Bella wasn't used to being taken care of and this was one thing of many that I planned to change._

..............

Tuesday I monitored Bella's reactions to people. When walking between classes I didn't see her usual hesitant form, with hunched shoulders and a downward gaze. I saw a confidant young woman, walking from class to class, knowing she had a right to.

In the break between first and second class I caught a glimpse of Jessica Stanley trying to attract Bella's attention. Jessica called Bella over to the group of her and her friends, expecting Bella to obey. But Bella just smiled at Jessica and kept walking, refusing to be interrogated about the rumours floating around concerning herself, Mike and me.

The next time I saw Bella walking from one class to the next, she still looked content. But Jessica, who was almost running, trying to catch up to Bella, looked very flustered. I caught a brief hint of what Jessica was saying, and it sounded a lot like she was begging Bella to talk to her. Bella was apparently ignoring Jessica, very successfully in my opinion.

At lunch I listened intently to the gossip of the sports table behind me. Word was going around that Bella Swan had taken down Jessica Stanley, the gossip queen. I turned to Bella who was quietly eating her pudding, and gave her a quizzical stare. She sighed and put down her spoon.

"I got fed up of Jess's persistent questions and politely asked her to stop, as I would not divulge my personal life to her. I may also have criticised her insistence of knowing everyone's secrets."

The table, consisting of Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose, was silent for a beat before Rose of all people burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Through her giggles she managed to gasp a sentence out, "You did not 'politely ask her to stop', you held her up against the wall and threatened her." Rose continued to have a fit of laughter while the rest of us stared at Bella.

"Well, yes," she blushed, "but I asked her politely first however she didn't listen. Then I kind of lost my temper. I was going to apologise, but she ran off." Her face fell and she looked guilty.

"Don't worry Bella, Jess is tough," Alice said, hugging Bella around the shoulders, "You have her number right? Just ring tonight and apologise, Jess isn't one to hold grudges, unless you are an ex-boyfriend, which I don't think is a problem."

Emmett laughed, and Bella gave Alice a smile in thanks and resumed eating her pudding.

.............

On Wednesday I drove to school early, and placed the small bouquet of white freesias and purple lilacs into Bella's locker. I was assured by the florist that they would be able to survive the day in there without loosing their appearance. I left no card on the flowers. Bella would know they were from me, that I was thinking of her, and that was enough.

I spent the morning in high spirits, knowing the secret smile on Bella's face was put there by me. When we passed each other after first class she surprised me by giving me a hug, in front of all our classmates. I was shocked, as Bella wasn't one for public displays of affection, even small ones, but returned the hug nonetheless. Alice who was walking with me, looked between us, then pulled Bella out of my embrace and into the nearest bathroom.

At lunch Alice and Rose were having their own private conversation. Jasper, Emmett and I were talking about baseball, with Bella making occasional remarks, preferring our conversation to my sisters'. It was at this time that I looked up at the cafeteria door and saw five delivery men walking into the room, each carrying a bunch of twelve red roses. Bella was the next to notice, and I saw her face turn white. I was expecting a shade of red to rival that of the roses, showing Bella's embarrassment, but when she turned white I realised she was petrified at being put on the spot. This was bad.

Bella half rose, getting out of her seat, ready to run before she could be identified with this show of affection. But I reached out and grabbed her hand, keeping her sitting next to me. "Don't worry Bells, I'll handle it," I whispered in her ear, pulling her hand under the table. I stroked her palm, desperately trying to get her to calm down. She took a breath and nodding, relaxing slightly.

By now the rest of the table had realised what was happening and were looking anxious. I saw Newton standing next to the cafeteria door, watching Bella. The delivery men had arrived at the table and one stepped forward, "We have a delivery for a Bella Swan?"

I realised then that Mike had only pointed out the table, not Bella herself. My siblings sat in silence, looking either between Bella and the confused delivery man. I kicked Rose from under the table. She glared at me, before she understood what I was trying to say. She cleared her throat, "Um, that would be me, I'm Bella Swan."

The delivery man smiled in relief and passed over the flowers, as well as the other four bunches. Rose made a big show of leaning over and kissing Emmett, thanking him for the flowers, loud enough that the table next to us could hear. Soon the whole cafeteria was talking about how lucky Rosalie was to have such a romantic boyfriend. Bella finally relaxed into her seat and squeezed my hand in thanks, but didn't let go. I smiled at her, and she returned one of her own.

"Where are _my_ flowers, Jasper?" Alice asked, effectively breaking the tension. He stuttered his way through a response before Alice took pity on him and kissed him.

"Here, Bella, there's a note," Rose said passing over a small white card with disgust.

I read over Bella's shoulder as she stared at it.

_'Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_You are so bootylicious_

_And pretty hawt too.'  
_

"Is he serious?" Bella asked, looking around our table is disbelief. I was the first to loose it, and began laughing. It didn't take long for the others to join in. Out of the corner of my eye though, I noticed an irate Mike Newton glaring at me. _This wouldn't end well_.

**.............**

**I would like to thank J.A. for helping with the creation of the atrocious poem by Mike (and as always for the lucid sentences). It was a fun time coming up with that, um, thing. Both of us would like to impart our wis****dom onto you; to the girls - if a guy ever says that to you, run for your life, slapping him first is optional. To the guys (if you are out there) - don't ever say that to a girl, but we'll keep the flowers.  
**

**I'm pretty sure I'm late in updating, but I'm not certain, it's been a hectic week, but its official, I am now a uni student!**

**Anyway, enough about me, enjoy!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**.............**

"_Is he serious?" Bella asked, looking around our table is disbelief. I was the first to loose it, and began laughing. It didn't take long for the others to join in. Out of the corner of my eye though, I noticed an irate Mike Newton glaring at me_. This wouldn't end well.

...........

I waved goodbye to Bella as her ancient truck pulled out of the school parking lot.

I leaned against my car, waiting.

Soon my family arrived and climbed into the dry interior of the car, while I remained outside in the rain. After a minute Alice, with an umbrella, came to my side.

"Um, Edward, what are you waiting for? We are all here, in the car. We can go home now."

"I'm waiting for Newton. I have a feeling he wants to talk to me."

Alice looked around the nearly deserted parking lot, and spotted Mike's car in the North corner. After a few more minutes Mike himself walked out of the gym and put his things in his back seat before heading over to where I was waiting. Alice went back to sitting in the car, no doubt explaining the situation to the others.

"What the hell, Cullen? You ruined my move! I did not spend that much money on those stupid roses so Rosalie could have them!"

"Mike, you should calm down. Bella did get them and she knows they were from you," I explained to an irate Newton. I couldn't help but add on a sarcastic, "She just _loved_ the poem you wrote her."

"You still ruined my move!" At my blank look, Mike took another step forward, trying to be intimidating. His face was an odd red colour and he was clenching his fists. He was losing control. So much so that I don't think he meant to say the next bit. "The whole school was supposed to have seen that the flowers were from me to her. Now all I'll hear about for the week is how Emmett Cullen is such a romantic, such a good boyfriend. _I_ was supposed to get the credit."

"So the only reason you went all out with the flowers was so you could get an ego boost?" I asked with darkly. The point of giving flowers was to show the person that you cared, not for your own sick purposes.

"Yes! I mean no! Going all out shows Bella that I am romantic, not afraid to show my feelings and I have money. All of which are good qualities that if she knew about would help me along in other rounds. And it wouldn't have hurt if all she heard for the next week is people saying how lucky she is that she got flowers, from _me_. People would be singing my praises!"

"So, the flowers made _you_ look good?"

"Yes! And you ruined it!"

"Mike, the point was to give Bella flowers, not make you look good. I'll give you a hint though. Bella doesn't like roses; she finds them too generic, especially red ones. And she doesn't like being the centre of attention. Accepting a few dozen flowers in front of the whole cafeteria would be classified as the centre of attention. Next time you try to make a grand gesture make sure you impress the right person."

Mike stood there in the rain, mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

"How the hell do you know that, Cullen? How do you know she doesn't like roses or the attention?"

I shrugged, not bothering to answer. Mike however jumped to his own conclusions.

"You're cheating! That's against the rules! You're getting your sisters to help you."

"No, Mike. Rose and Alice are not helping me. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I asked Bella her favourite colour, her favourite flowers or just had a general conversation with her?"

Mike looked stumped for a moment, all his arguments and temper disappearing under the pressure of my logic. He gathered his emotions though and smiled a gloating grin.

"Well I didn't see you giving her any flowers, so it looks like I still won this Round."

Mike turned and walked away; loving the fact he got the last word in. I just shook my head and climbed into the Volvo. _Too bad his last word was wrong._

..............

Thursday Mike appeared to still be angry with me, but had actually listened to me, and was talking to Bella at every opportunity. At lunch she sat down in a huff. Bella now sat with us everyday, not as my lunch date, but as part of our group, although she always sat next to me.

"How's your day been so far?" I asked the silently fuming Bella. She groaned, and buried her head in her arms. I was able to move her lunch tray out of the way quickly enough to prevent her from leaning in her food. "Not so good I take it."

"It's Mike–"

"_What did he do?_" I was surprised at the venom in my own voice. Bella quickly raised her head, holding me in my place with her gaze.

"Nothing! Well, not really, it's not a big deal, Edward."

I calmed myself down, knowing that Bella wouldn't tell me when I looked like I would punch out Newton. "Please, Bells, tell me. Otherwise I'll think its worse than what it is."

Bella sighed and gave in, again placing her head in her arms. "Mike's just being annoying. That's all."

I stayed silent, aware that if I left a silence Bella would fill it with more details. I was right.

"I don't know what was with him today. Out of nowhere he approached me and started to ask me all these ridiculous questions: my favourite colour, food, piece of clothing. It was weird. He's been following me around all day, asking question after question. He even went so far as following me into the girl's bathroom once. He ran when the girls started to scream."

We both laughed, before Bella sighed, still sitting with her head in her hands. I rubbed her back soothingly and she smiled up at me. "This is my fault, Mike was shouting at me for ruining his flower plan, and I responded by telling him that he should know more about you."

"Oh, well now it makes sense. But it doesn't mean he should follow me around everywhere. He has no clue does he?"

"Who has no clue?" Emmett asked, sitting down with Jasper. Bella straightened as they sat down.

"Newton," I answered, "He's been stalking Bella all day."

"Hey," Bella protested, "It wasn't stalking."

"He was following you around and harassing you. That's what a stalker does."

"What?" Emmett asked, looking furious, "He's been harassing you?'

Bella groaned and placed her head in her hands again.

"Relax, Em," I answered, "He's just been trying to get some information on what she likes, for the competition. He'll leave her alone soon. He's being annoying, that's all."

"Who's being annoying?" Rose asked, sitting down with Alice. Bella groaned again, burying her head further into her arms. I resumed rubbing her back, chuckling softly.

We filled Rose and Alice in on the Mike situation, and Bella finally emerged from her arms, her hair slightly mussed up. Alice dragged Bella away from lunch early to fix her hair, and I walked to Biology alone.

.............

After school I walked across the car park, heading to my car when I saw Bella out the corner of my eye. I altered course slightly, aiming to meet up with her.

When I reached her truck she was just climbing in, and uncharacteristically slammed her door shut. I was surprised the glass didn't shatter at the force of it. I tentatively knocked on her window, as she hadn't seen me yet. When her eyes met mine I took a step back. Bella was furious, no _livid_.

But when Bella realised it was me, her anger softened somewhat. She started to wind down her window, but I help up a hand and walked over to her passenger door and climbed in.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked softly.

She stared ahead, out the windshield, taking even breaths, gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white. I noticed though that her right hand's knuckles were bruised and raw. Bella had punched something.

I opened the glove compartment and found Bella's small, but necessary first aid kit and pulled it out. I moved over so I was sitting right next to Bella on the truck's bar seat and took her hand. This jolted her out of her thoughts and she quietly watched as I gently cleaned and wrapped her hand in gauze. When I finished I didn't let go of her hand, I started to rub my thumb in circles on the back of it. Bella closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. I stayed still, watching her face for any emotions, waiting for her to explain, much like at lunch. And like lunch it was the same person who caused this.

"Mike," Bella sighed eventually, "He came up to me as I was leaving the gym. He's been asking me all day what my favourite things are. Well, this time, he asked what my favourite make out spot was, then my favourite type of underwear, and finally my favourite position. And then I punched him. He should be in the nurse's office still. I may have broken his nose, I'm not sure, but I think I heard a crunch. I left before he started bleeding though."

Her hand that was in mine tightened, preventing me from leaving Bella's truck and finding Newton, stopping me from doing God knows what. Apart from her hand Bella hadn't moved, but she continued speaking as I fidgeted in my seat, wishing that Newton could be punished for his vulgarity to Bella.

"Edward, relax, Mike is already in enough pain, mentally and physically. Not only is his nose probably broken, but it was broken by a girl, in front of a substantial audience. He doesn't need you coming up to him and scaring him and you wouldn't hurt someone who was already hurt."

"I scare him?" I asked. I'm not sure why I picked this of all things to concentrate on.

"Yes, you can be very scary sometimes. You can be truly intimidating if you want to be."

Bella said this with such confidence, like it was something that was everyday. She still hadn't moved from her position, until I slowly removed my hand from hers.

"Do _I_ scare you?"

I couldn't stand it if Bella had ever feared me. I don't know what I would do if she answered 'yes'. Bella could obviously read this in my face as she turned and grabbed both my hands in hers.

"No! Edward, don't think that. You never have, and you never will. I only know you can be scary is because I've seen you intimidate other people, but they deserved it."

"Are you sure Bells, I mean, you don't have to lie to me, you can tell me the truth."

"You would not do anything that would scare me, I know you. You _can't_. It's not in your nature."

Bella pulled me forward for a hug and we both shared our first genuine smile of the day.

**............**

**Eh, not my best, but its still a chapter. J.A. helped as always.**

**Warning: I may be a bit delayed with future chapters. I'm about to run out of the chapters that are finished and have no time to write the new ones currently. But I'll do my best.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**.............**

_Bella pulled me forward for a hug and we both shared our first genuine smile of the day._

.............

Friday morning found me waiting outside Bella's house, leaning against my car. Chief Swan came out of the house and waved, toast hanging out of his mouth, keys in one hand and his jacket half on. I waved back, laughing, as it was rare that Charlie was ever late to work. Bella ran out of the house soon after and locked the door. It was only then that she realised that I was standing there waiting for her.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I give a ride to my best friend?"

"Yes, you can, but you usually call first."

I opened the door for Bella and she climbed in. Her hair was slightly damp, meaning she had washed her hair this morning. I smiled at the familiar strawberry scent.

We drove to school and arrived at the same time as my siblings, in Rose's car. I hesitated before I got out, as I was going to give Bella her gift now, but I realised I didn't want to do it in front of my siblings. I wanted it to be just Bella and me. With my decision made I walked around to Bella's door and helped her out. We crossed the car park together but went separate ways afterwards, heading to class.

.............

"Am I right to think that you have to give me a gift today, Edward?"

Lunch had just begun and I was at my locker putting my books away when I heard Bella's voice.

"A gift is not a gift if you expect it, so I am going to say no." Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Mike got to you?"

"Just after you left me, outside the car park. Jess has been trying to get me to wear it all day. I've had to lie and say it's so special that I don't want to lose it or damage it."

"What did he give you?"

"I'd rather not take it out of my bag in public, no offence."

Inspiration struck then, and I realised now was a good time to give Bella her gift from me. "Meet me at your locker in a few minutes?"

Bella looked confused but nodded anyway.

I closed my locker and made my way to the cafeteria, quickly lining up and getting some food. But instead of going over to our usual table I took it back to Bella's locker. None of my siblings noticed my entrance and exit which suited my plans perfectly. I found Bella waiting at her locker and I pulled her after me until we reached my car. I unlocked the doors and we climbed into the backseat.

Bella started to laugh when she realised where she was.

"What's so funny?"

"You took me to the backseat of your car, Edward. I thought you were a gentleman."

"Bells, I wanted to be with you without the scrutiny of my family and the rest of the school. I am not going to do the whole teenage stereotype of a car's backseat."

Bella was still laughing. "I know, I know, but you have to admit, it is a little bit funny."

I sighed and let her laugh. When she had calmed down slightly I handed her some of the food I had got from the cafeteria and we ate in friendly conversation.

After a while my curiosity got the better of me. "So, Bells, will you please let me know what Mike gave you?"

"I will, but only if I get to know what you are getting me. I'm dying of curiosity."

I agreed and Bella rummaged around in her bag until she found a small velvet case. It looked suspiciously like a ring case.

"He didn't propose to you did he?" I asked, aghast.

"No! That's what I thought at first, but it's not a ring. Here, you open it; I don't want to look at it." Bella passed over the case and I opened it, and then just stared at the piece of jewellery inside.

It was a necklace, quite ordinary, but the pendant was large and gaudy. But the worst thing was that the pendant was in the shape of a letter. And Mike had chosen a letter close to his own heart, 'M'.

My anger built up and burst, so I found myself shouting to Bella with suppressed fury. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy! He is trying to brand you as his! What girl would wear the letter of their boyfriend anyway?!"

"Jess would, for sure," Bella's quiet voice broke me out of my rage. She was so confident and calm about this, it didn't bother her at all. "That's all Jess was talking about, _all day_. It was almost worse than the actual present."

I stared at Bella unbelieving. She saw my look of disbelief and explained.

"It's only a necklace Edward. If the love of my life gave me a necklace I would cherish it yes, and it would be a symbol of our love, but it wouldn't be our love. At the end of the day it would still be just a necklace. And that's all Mike gave me. A necklace. It doesn't mean that I'm his, it doesn't mean I like him, it only means he gave me something. Which I most likely will try and return next time I see him."

Bella's words ran through my head and I realised she was right. An object is only as important as you make it. "Maybe don't try to give it back just yet. Wait until the end of the competition. That way he won't make so much of a commotion."

"That's a good idea. Now, it's your turn. Will you tell me what you are getting me so I can out behind me this whole gift thing?"

"I can do better than telling you, that's why I bought you out here; I'll give it to you now."

I reached underneath my seat and pulled out a wrapped box which I handed to Bella. We both knew she doesn't like presents and money spent on her so I had tried my best to make the present suit her. With a quiet sigh Bella uncovered my gift to her and the brightest smile lit up her face.

"Edward, thankyou so much!"

I had found in a little second hand book store a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and had immediately thought of Bella. Her old copy had been falling apart for ages and had even lost a page or two. I was going to wait until her birthday to give it to her, as her birthday was one of the only few days I could give her a gift and not be reprimanded, but the competition solved that problem for me. I watched as Bella flicked through the first few pages of the book.

"So?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Thankyou, it's perfect."

**.............**

**So, um, some of you may have noticed how long it's been since the last post, and I'm sorry. A combination of life, uni projects, a computer virus and being away from the internet for the last five days was the cause. I have a major project coming up soon too, so the next chapter might be a while away, but I'm starting to end the story, so I'm trying my best to write whenever I can. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**.............**

_I watched as Bella flicked through the first few pages of the book._

"_So?"_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way. Thankyou, it's perfect."_

.............

The weekend was a quiet one; Bella and I didn't see much of each other as Bella had a test she needed to study for and I had an assignment due.

Monday came and found me, my sisters and Mike sitting at the picnic table waiting for the verdict. Alice took a deep breath and muttered something that sounded like, "I can't believe I'm about to say this." My thoughts were confirmed when she addressed me and Newton.

"The winner of Round Three is…Mike." Mike let out a whoop of surprise before grinning widely. "As Edward did not give Bella a gift, by default Mike wins, and this round was worth double points as there were two parts to it."

Alice and Rose glared at me, but I kept the same indifferent expression. I knew when I gave Bella her gift in the car that I was forfeiting this round, as Alice and Rose were supposed to be there to witness the event. No doubt Bella told them who had the best gift, but to Rose and Alice a second hand copy of a book that Bella already owned was not acceptable, no matter what it meant to her. They expected what Mike had done; jewellery. But I had not delivered.

"Mike's gift of jewellery was the perfect type of gift for wooing a girl and coupled with the roses, he won by a measurable amount, but Edward does get some credit for his flowers," Alice sighed, "So now the score stands at Edward: three and Mike: two."

Rose took over with a smirk. "Now this week's challenge, Round Four, requires continuous effort. For the whole week you must treat Bella with chivalry and/or gallantry." At Newton's blank look she expanded. "You know, opening doors, carrying her books, all that stuff."

_Well this would be easy_.

.............

The week passed by, with Mike and myself carrying Bella's books for her, holding umbrellas, helping her to her seat at lunch and to her car after school. Alice and Rose watched us like hawks noting down every little action we took.

By Friday Bella and I had had enough of being scrutinised and once Alice and Rose had interrogated her about the winner of the round, she dragged me out of my house and went to Port Angeles. We spent the weekend just relaxing in each others presence.

On Sunday night I walked into the study to find Rose and Alice talking in hushed whispers. When Rose noticed me she immediately stopped talking. Alice looked up to see what had caused her abrupt stop. They shared a look together before Alice spoke.

"You're not going to like this, Edward."

"What am I not going to like?"

"It's about Round Four. Mike won the challenge. He's in the lead."

"_How!?_"

**.............**

**Um, hi, long time no see. A combination of life and a million assignments is the reason I am so very late with this post. Sorry. But I might be able to get up to speed soon, as I have a rough plan of the rest of the story. Thanks for being patient.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**.............**

"_You're not going to like this, Edward."_

"_What am I not going to like?"_

"_It's about Round Four. Mike won the challenge. He's in the lead."_

"How!?_"_

.............

"How?" I repeated, dumbfounded. I was always chivalrous, I was raised that way. How could a boy who didn't even know what the word meant beat me? Then a horrible thought struck me, though I didn't know why I thought it so horrible. "Did Bella say Newton won?"

Rose was the one to answer. While Alice was a people person, Rose knew what made people tick. "No, she didn't even know what the challenge was this week. I suppose that's why he won. You acted like normal while Mike acted out of character. Therefore she noticed him more."

"What was so special that he surpassed me?" I knew I was sounding arrogant, but still, it was _Newton_.

"He did his research," Alice answered, "Like, he seriously did research, and found the most outdated chivalrous thing to do, and it worked."

"Okay, but what did he _do_?" I asked, impatiently.

"He put his jacked down, over a puddle Bella was walking towards so that Bella didn't get her shoes wet. It was kind of pointless as it was raining, it is Forks after all, but still, it was one of the original chivalrous acts."

I stared at Alice and Rose for a moment before I walked out of the room. _Who knew Newton had it in him?_

.............

Monday morning, as usual found my family and Newton sitting around the picnic table. And like last week, Mike let out a whoop of surprise when he found out that he won Round Four. He was speechless when Rose and Alice announced that he was also in the lead.

"Okay," Rose started, "This is Alice's favourite round, and the last. The points are so close now that whoever wins this round wins the whole competition–"

"_Round Five is Prom!_" Alice interrupted bouncing in her seat. Jasper had to place his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She went on, talking so fast that it was only just possible to understand her. "As you both should know, Prom is the weekend after next, so you have until then to ask Bella to Prom. But you can't just ask her, you have to put some effort into it…"

Alice continued talking for some time after this, probably about the dress code and the need for the colour of our outfit to match our complexion. But all I could think was '_No_'. I had one word that was running through my head, and that world was '_No_'.

"Sorry, what was that Edward?" Alice asked, breaking my train of thought. I looked up at her, my siblings and Newton, and realised that they were all staring at me. I had spoken the last bit aloud.

"I said '_No_'."

"What do you mean '_No_'? No, you don't want your outfit to match your complexion?"

"I'm not asking Bella to the prom for a stupid challenge. Have you even asked Bella if you can do this?"

"No, but that's beside the point. She won't want to go anyway, that's why this is a _real _challenge; you guys have to persuade her."

"You should speak to Bella about this before you go any further. She mentioned to me that someone had already asked her, an old family friend."

"Pfft, that's impossible, she would have told me," Alice dismissed my words with a wave of her hand. My temper, already agitated, only increased.

"Bella doesn't tell you things, you force them out of her. Ask her about Prom."

Alice looked wary for a second, but again dismissed it. "I'll ask her later, but right now, you two still have to ask her to Prom."

"No."

"But–"

"Alice," Newton interrupted, "If the man doesn't want to ask her then that's fine. He can forfeit and I'll win. It's that simple."

"No!" Alice shouted, scaring Newton a bit, "It's _not_ supposed to happen like this, dammit Edward. You have to compete and ask Bella to Prom!"

"_No_."

I stood up from the table and walked away.

**.............**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**.............**

"_No!" Alice shouted, scaring Newton a bit, "It's not supposed to happen like this, dammit Edward. You have to compete and ask Bella to Prom!"_

"No_."_

_I stood up from the table and walked away._

...............

Alice and Rose arrived late to lunch, sitting down in a huff. Bella was missing from the table, doing last minute study for a test. Jasper and Emmett weren't paying attention, too busy flicking food at the table next to ours. I would have asked my sisters what was wrong, but I was still in a sour mood from that morning's argument.

"We talked to Bella," Rose abruptly stated.

This caught my attention. "And?"

"She told me it wasn't any of my business who she was going with, and that she was going with an old friend, like you said," Alice stated, not looking me in the eyes.

"So are you going to stop Round Five?"

Alice stuck out her chin mulishly. "No. I have planned this too long for it to be ruined now. You are supposed to ask her to Prom, spend a romantic night together then confess your undying love for her and live happily ever after."

"Alice, that is not something you can control," I tried to explain, shocked at Alice's view of me and Bella. I felt like I was a puppet, with Alice the puppet master, pulling the strings.

"Yes, it is. And that is why you and Mike are still going to ask her to the Prom."

I tried another direction, "But what about her old friend – her date?"

"I plan to find out who he is and then uninvite him to the Prom."

"But, what about Bella? It's her decision who she takes, and I have a feeling she won't want to tell you who he is."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to get her to tell me." My brain filled with horrible thoughts of the extents Alice would go to. "And when I find out I'll do whatever I have to do to get him to reject Bella so that you can take her."

"Alice, Bella will never forgive you! You can't to your own friend, surely."

"No, you're wrong. Once Bella realises that I'm right and you two are made for each other, she will be fine with it."

I turned to Rose, desperately, as obviously Alice wouldn't listen to me. "I tried Edward, but she won't change her mind. She is determined to have the competition end with Round Five."

"Fine, if that's the way Alice feels, excuse me." I got up from the table, pulling my wallet out of my pocket. I could feel Alice's eyes on me, glaring.

I walked over to where Newton was sitting with his friends. "Newton."

"Oh, hey, Ed, what's up? Has the Round Five issue been cleared up yet?"

"Yeah, it has." I got out five notes from my wallet and put them in front of Newton. "I forfeit. Here's your five hundred dollars. Congratulations, you won."

I turned and walked out of the cafeteria, Newtons cheering and Alice's screams of anger echoing in my ears. I didn't know yet if I had made a huge mistake or taken the only option I had. Either way I didn't like the feeling that I had let Bella down.

..............

I didn't bother going home after school, fearing Alice's wrath. Instead I went to Bella's and explained today's events to her. One thing I know for sure is that Isabella Swan is amazing, she understood why I forfeited. She even apologised that she had come in between me and Alice. I took me a while to persuade her that it wasn't her fault, and entirely blameable on Alice.

For the next week Alice would not acknowledge me and I avoided her and the rest of the family. My family, excepting Alice, thought I did the right thing, but the atmosphere when Alice and I were in the same room was not one I wished to force on them, so I stayed away.

Before I knew it, Alice was stomping out the door, dressed in a graceful silver dress and matching shoes heading out to the limousine we had hired for Prom. Rose smiled encouragingly at me, stunning in a short red dress, and Emmett and Jasper clapped me on the shoulders in support, following Rose and Alice. After they left in the limousine I climbed into my car, careful not to get my tuxedo jacket caught in the door.

.............

A few hours in and Prom was like every other; teenagers dressed up, making out on the dance floor, spiked punch and crepe paper streamers disguising the school's gym.

As I stood in line for the drinks table I turned and surveyed the room. Alice and Rose were ruling the dance floor, Emmett and Jasper twirling them around. I spotted a few of my other friends before I came across Bella, standing on the edge of the dance floor, studying our peers much like I was. She was a vision in a midnight blue dress, tiny diamonds on the flowing material catching the light and making it appear as though she was wearing a starry night sky. I froze when I saw Newton, in a pastel blue suit, approaching Bella.

I pushed my way through the crowd, vaguely noticing Emmett, Jasper, Rose and a reluctant Alice following behind. My sight zeroed in on Newton and Bella, Newton holding onto Bella's arms, leaning over her, and Bella trying desperately to shake him off. I didn't realise until Newton was pulling himself off the ground, shouting at me and holding his head, that I had punched him. I pulled Bella behind me as Newton faced me again. Remarkably the teachers had not seen the recent show of violence; unfortunately the same could not be said for the other students. A circle formed around Bella, Newton and me.

"What the hell Cullen, I won the competition! Why did you punch me?"

"_Why did I punch you?!_ Are –"

"What competition?" Bella asked in an even voice, cutting me off. I noticed a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. Bella knew what she was doing.

"What competition?" Bella repeated, staring at Newton. "Mike, _what competition?_"

"Ah, you see…Edward and I, we agreed, oh, and Alice, can't forget Alice, Rose too…," Newton stuttered.

I decided to speed things up. "We were competing against each other, for you. Not for your feelings, just to see which of us you would choose. Newton won. He got five hundred dollars."

"It's not true, Bella, I swear," Newton pleaded. His eyes were darting all over the place, seeing all the glares people were directing at us. All his adoring fan girls were staring at Mike with new eyes.

"So you were deliberately toying with my feelings for some stupid testosterone fuelled competition. And the winner didn't even win the right to date me, but got _money_."

"No- I, it's not like that Bella, and anyway, Edward was part of it too, why don't you shout at him!"

"Because I know what his prize was if he won. His prize protected me from you!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because Edward has been honest with me from the beginning, he told me about the competition before it even started. I was also helping Rose and Alice determine the winner each round."

"Wait, you knew? And yet I still won?" Mike stepped forward, somehow thinking this meant that Bella liked him. I stepped forward too and growled. Mike backed off.

"Yes, I knew and you won only because Edward forfeited, again to protect me. He would have won if the last round wasn't concerning Prom."

"Are you saying I had no chance to win you?" Newton asked incredulously.

"Yes! You lost before the competition even began. Why would I, why would _anyone_, want a guy who would treat a girl so cruelly, to disregard their feelings and use them as sport. Edward was in the competition too, but for entirely different motives." Here Bella turned to the enthralled crowd, "Here is how the real Mike Newton treats girls."

I watched as Mike was pelted with various objects by the females in the room. The teachers then noticed the crowd and came over to break it up. I pulled Bella out of the way, as Mike was harried out of the gym by his ex-fan girls. After all the commotion died down the Prom turned back to normal.

"Bella?" asked the hesitant voice of Alice. Bella and I turned to face her and the rest of the family. I rested my arm around Bella's waist in silent support. "I'm really sorry for how I acted; I shouldn't have forced my plans onto you and Edward."

"Its okay, Alice. I know you were only trying to make us happy. But you should know that you can't force people to love each other. That's not how it works."

"I realised just now, watching your little performance. Who knew shy little Bella had it in her to make an inspiring speech. I bet a few girls will be reassessing how they think of their boys tonight." I grinned down at Bella as her telltale blush graced her cheeks. "Oh, and that reminds me, who is your date for the night, your old friend? I'm dying to meet the guy that talked you into going to Prom."

"Why don't you guess, Alice?" asked Bella mischievously, casually placing her hand in mine, showing off the corsage on her wrist that matched the flower placed in my buttonhole. "He asked me in the most perfect way, slipping the formal tickets into this old second-hand copy of my favourite book. I just couldn't say no."

I laughed, placing my hands on Bella's waist, holding her close and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Bella's face flamed and she hid it against my chest. I turned to see Rose, Emmett and Jasper with wide grins and a shocked looking Alice.

"But how?" Alice asked, astounded. "I had all these plans for you two, and you stopped them all Edward, yet this is the end I wanted."

Bella and I had both known for a while now that we were meant to be closer than best friends, despite Alice's and Mike's interruptions. I had been determined to show Bella my feelings on my own terms, not through an idiotic competition with Mike Newton.

I answered Alice's question, staring down at Bella's beautiful brown eyes "_Because love cannot be forced_."

**.............**

**

* * *

****Thankyou to all the reviewers throughout the story, your thoughts really helped me write. J.A. also gets thanks for helping me out with editing. Until we meet again,**

**LanternLight13**


End file.
